Velvet Service
by celticfairywriter
Summary: Simple Elizabeth and Minato smut with a special guest. Lemon.


Elizabeth pushed Minato onto his seat in the velvet room and immediately kneeled, hastily removing his belt, pants and boxers and exposing his already hard cock. She licked her lip and grabbed a firm grip around his hardened member, running her thumb in circles over his tip as Minato exhaled, liking her feather touches and teases as she played with his dick.

"Mmm." Elizabeth removed her gloves and wrapped her fist around his cock, pumping and stroking him at a steady pace as Minato groaned some more as Elizabeth kept working, increasing the speed and forces of her strokes until she abruptly stopped. She brought her mouth closer and exhaled softly against the tip, making her shudder as she nuzzled her face against his rock hard cock.

"Shit." Minato hissed as Elizabeth rose up and he knocked her cap to the side and she followed it up by removing her dress by sliding it over her head, leaving her naked except for her boots. She pushed herself up and smashed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, her right hand still pumping his cock at a steady pace. She rubbed the precum all over his length and lubed him up before she got down on her knees again, sticking her tongue and licking the tip.

Minato moaned as Elizabeth started licking every inch of his cock, pressing soft kisses up and down his length before she settled on his tip, sucking hard on the spot and stroking his base. "Stop teasing, Elizabeth." the bluenette groaned, eagerly awaiting the warmth of her mouth but Elizabeth had other plans as upon hearing that, she stopped sucking on the tip and started flicking his cock back and forth, humming as she played with it some more.

Finally, after playing with her favorite toy, Elizabeth lowered her head and engulfed his cock with her mouth and started sucking Minato off. Minato grabbed the back of her head and moaned as she sucked and slurped his cock, sliding her mouth back and forth and lapping up the escaping cum from his tip.

"Minato-sama tastes good." Elizabeth hummed, sucking him from his base to the tip. "Very. very good." she pulled back briefly and spat on his cock, lubing him up some more before going back to sucking on him. Minato thrashed around a bit as she bobbed her head over his cock until Minato pulled it out.

"You've gotten great at this." Minato said, slapping his cock over her tongue as Elizabeth moaned, each smack harder than the last. She gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and started licking around his cock again. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock into her mouth again, rising up and hitting the back of her throat which made her moan out loud but it was mostly blocked by the cock in her mouth which she eagerly started sucking again

Minato rested a hand on top of her head to dictate the pace of the blowjob, moving his hips as Elizabeth bobbed her head over and over again, her tongue playing with his tip and length, bringing him real close to cumming into her mouth but Elizabeth drew back at the last second, a little bit of cum coating her face and dripping down the corners of her mouth.

Minato exhaled and rubbed his tip against her cheek, slapping his cock against her face which made her giggle. He knew that Elizabeth swallowed every bit of his load and the look in her eye told him that she needed more but right now she was busy, busy rubbing her pussy and sliding her fingers inside like Minato had taught her.

Elizabeth drew her hand back from her dripping pussy and coated his dick with her juices as she loved tasting herself on his cock. After rubbing her pussy juices onto his dick, Elizabeth slipped his cock into her mouth again and started sucking strongly.

"Mmm,mm,mmm..." Elizabeth was moaning as much as Minato, his cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly as she made sure to suck him dry, get every last bit of his yummy cum into her mouth. She barely opened his eyes and removed his cock from her mouth, sucking and kissing the underside until Minato pushed her down to his balls. She obliged and hummed against his sack, sucking on his balls as she kept a firm grip around his cock, jerking him off with her hands.

Minato groaned and started stroking his cock as Elizabeth remained busy in sucking and licking his balls, eyes fixed upon the bluenette who was breathing heavy, getting closer and closer to his climax and Elizabeth was eagerly looking forward to her treat.

"having fun, sister?"

Minato was startled by the voice and he quickly looked at the side to see Margaret standing there, not bothered a bit by the fact that her sister had his cock in her mouth. Likewise, Elizabeth was not affected and carried on with servicing her guest with her mouth, now returning to softly sucking his cock into her mouth.

"Would you care to join us?" Elizabeth said, surprising Minato who gulped at the thought of Margaret sucking him off. "I mean, he is my guest but I am willing to share him for today." she stated, going back to sucking his cock like a Popsicle.

"..." Margaret remained silent, not blinking as her sister dragged her tongue all over her guest's throbbing cock.

"Help me get his load on my face, sister."

Margaret sighed and decided to help, removing her shoes and stripping out of her dress, making Minato blush as she strolled over to him. She pushed Elizabeth's head down and got on her knees, making the bluenette groan out loud as she started giving licks to the part that Elizabeth wasn't sucking. It was hard to believe but the two sisters were working together perfectly, sucking and servicing both his cock and balls. He had two beauties all over his cock and that was enough to push him off the edge.

"Ugh, I'm close!"

Elizabeth and Margaret heard that and increased the force and speed with Elizabeth bobbing her head up and down and Margaret licking his dick like an ice cream until Minato pushed her down to take care of his balls. He looked down at the two sister and pressed their heads closer to his throbbing member, enjoying their tounges dancing over his cock and balls without pause as they used the perfect combo of licks and sucks to get him off.

Margaret and Elizabeth sensed his climax and pulled back after one final suck. Elizabeth knelt down some more and stuck her tongue out, grinning when Margaret grabbed his cock and started stroking it, his tip inches away from Elizabeth's face. The younger female just waited as Margaret kept stroking and stroking and stroking, deciding to help her sister in getting what she wanted.

"UGH!"

Minato screamed as he climax, his load shooting out of his tip and coating Elizabeth's face as she closed her eyes and laughed, feeling and loving his hot, sticking cum spraying on her face as Margaret kept stroking, more slowly but with more force, drawing out more cum out of his cock for her sister who gave a happy moan as more of the hot liquid sprayed on her face and some of it into her open mouth and tongue.

Minato exhaled and sighed softly, only stopping when Elizabeth's entire face was drenched in his cum. Margaret stopped stroking his dick and sighed, watching on as Elizabeth giggled and opened her eyes, licking off the cum around her lips before she started licking the cum off his tip.

"Yummy as always," Elizabeth giggled, now softly sucking on his softening member as Margaret held the back of his head, pushing more of his cock into her mouth and Elizabeth was all too happy to clean up her lover's cock as the best she could, humming happily.


End file.
